


Weathering the Storm

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [13]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: The events of "It'll be a Cold Day" through Allura's eyes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "lonely walk" drabble challenge on Hunk's Corner (thenewhrh.weebly.com)

A cold wind whips across the landscape, sending large snowflakes swirling around us at the base of the mountain trail. Peering through the hazy whiteness, I try to make out Prince Lotor waiting for me at the peak. I swallow hard, not really wanting to take the first step toward him. I glance at Keith, standing firmly beside me; his posture rigid, shoulders straight with no sign of fear or doubt in his stance. Drawing strength from his determination and my complete faith in him, I nod and begin my lonely walk through the snow.

I hesitate for a moment, wanting to turn back, to throw myself into Keith's arms, but I have to be strong, have to do what it takes to rescue my cousins. "Go slowly, Princess. Take all the time you can," he whispers. So, thrusting my shoulders back, I hold my head high and begin my slow upward trek. I stumble in the deep snow, my limbs growing numb from cold. Knowing that I can't give up, I get back onto my feet, determined to give Keith's plan all the assistance I can.

A soft hissing sound draws my attention as I near a rocky outcropping. I'm shivering, covered in show, and at first I wonder if I really heard the noise or just imagined it. Turning slightly, I search the snowbank, almost missing him. Keith stands before me, so covered in snow that I can barely tell him apart from the landscape. Holding one finger to his lips, he beckons me toward him. When I get near enough for us to touch, he merely whispers to me, "I'll take things from here, Princess. Head back to your lion and leave the rest to me."

He disappears into the storm, swallowed by the whiteness before I can react. I wait for a few moments, hoping to catch a glimpse of what he's up to, but it's no use. Following his orders, I return to Blue Lion, hoping that he hasn't gotten in over his head.

Once in the cockpit, I fumble with the sensors and scanners, willing them to give me a clearer picture. The storm clears for a moment, just long enough for me to see Keith on the ground, Lotor's sword pointed at him. My heart races and I can't breathe as the snow resumes and I lose the image.

"Keith..."

I don't realize that I've actually spoken his name until Lance cuts into my communications channel, his voice soft, warm, and compassionate. "He'll be alright, Princess. He's gotten through worse." But there is a hint of doubt in his tone, his own worry evident.

Then Lotor unleashes a robeast: huge, powerful, ugly. Tearing my attention from Keith's predicament, I concentrate on my own. With only four lions, this isn't going to be easy.

"Keith's in the Black Lion again," Hunk shouts and I thank the heavens, a huge weight lifting from my shoulders. With him back in the pilot's seat, we can't lose.


End file.
